edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Hills
Veterans2 1452194414.jpg Veterans1 1452194352.jpg 4p1splash 1432918385.jpg Zel 1444120260.jpg Widderreiter 1445772464.jpg Slayer 1444120252.jpg Ramrider 1446201637.jpg Nori.jpg Murin 1449572825.jpg Ironspear 1446201629.1.jpg Ironhillsslaughterers 1449176171.jpg Ironhillsbanner 1450012278.jpg Ironguards3 1446201613.1.jpg Ironguards2 1446201607.1.jpg Ironguards 1446201602.1.jpg Ironcross 1446201620.1.jpg Hunter 1444120959.jpg DainIronfootMount.jpg Drar 1449930037.jpg Zwergenzitadelle 1387115900.jpg Sshot0005 1385920083.jpg Sshot0003 1385920068.jpg The Dwarves have a massive angular fortress to provide a high number of extensions. The peculiarity of the faction is defined by a leading realm selection: Erebor, Iron Hills, or Ered Luin. The focus depends on the leading realm. The fortress offers 7 building plots, with 2 more available after researching an upgrade. In addition to a large number of unit upgrades, the Dwarves have three different sources of raw materials: wood, ore and stone. On camp maps, the dwarves have a hexagonal ring of walls with a small opening. Erebor's focus is on infantry that can be enlisted in a plethora of different variations. On settlements they can build Mineshafts, Lumbermills or Travel Camps. Ponies are generated every few minutes from Travel Camps so that Ironbreakers can leave for Khazad Dûm, returning as seasoned Veterans. Strategic Points Castle The castle is a heavily equipped stronghold with walls, defense plots in the base and a gate. The player can unlock additional defense plots by purchasing a defense plot upgrade. It has 7 building plots and 4 defense plots. Camp The camp has high walls with a single entrance. The walls, however, cannot gain defence upgrades, but there are still plots on the inside that can be unlocked with the upgrade. It has 5 plots with 4 defence plots. Outposts The Iron Hills can pick between a regular outpost where they can build regular troops or the Ered Mithrin Bastion, home to fierce dragon slayers. Settlements On settlements they can build mineshafts that produce resources, lumber mills which produce wood resources and travel camps which make elite troops into Veterans of Khazad Dum. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Murin The captain of Dain's vanguard, Murin is a powerful fighter who cleaves a way through the enemies of the Iron Hills to give the soldiers their opening. Drar Drar is the captain of Dain's rear guard, a keen crossbowman whose heavy pavise shields makes him unusually resilient for a ranged hero. Thorin III Thorin Stonehelm was the son of Dain and a lord of Erebor and the Iron Hills. When Dain was killed during the Easterling invasion of Erebor, Thorin became King Under the Mountain and led the dwarves and men to victory once news of Sauron's defeat reached the area. Dáin Ironfoot Dain Ironfoot was a lord of the Iron Hills who came to Thorin Oakenshield's aid during the Battle of Five Armies. After Thorin's death, he was crowned King Under the Mountain and brought peace and prosperity to the area. He was later killed while defending Erebor from an Easterling invasion in the War of the Ring. Gandalf the Grey Gandalf was one of the Istari sent to combat the threat of Sauron in the Third Age. He joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and led the free peoples against Sauron in the War of the Ring. Beorn Beorn was a northman and skinchanger who could turn into a bear. He fought in the Battle of the Five Armies and later became a chieftain of the Anduin Vales. Narin Narin is a messenger of Dain and the Iron Hills, as well as a diplomat. He sent a message to the elven and Laketown armies at the Battle of Five Armies to warn them to stay out of the way. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes No heroes can be recruited on out building plots for this faction Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy The Iron Hills subfaction of the Dwarves is the most defensive variation of the three subfactions. Most of the warriors and soldiers of the Iron Hills have improved armor, and some abilities and upgrades that further buff their armor. Clearly, the theme of the Iron Hills is more about biding one's time, bolstering defenses, and holding up against superior forces through defensive advantages. This is the faction with the fewest hero units, and even fewer hero units that are exclusive. King Dain makes an appearance in this subfaction again, albeit as Lord of the Iron Hills after losing his mountain to Smaug. The only real difference with Dain Ironfoot is that his army-buffing powers increase their armor rather than boosting their attack strength. Thorin III also makes a second appearance in the Iron Hills subfaction, but unlike Dain Ironfoot, he's the exact same hero as in Erebor, with the exact same powers and abilities. The rest of the hero units are more or less for auxillary purposes. The mighty Bastion is the Iron Hills' unique outpost, which is a tiny fortress that can train upgraded soldiers that are specialized against hunting monsters. It also has access to the Mighty Catapult, which deals extreme damage to an area as an ability. Category:Playable Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Iron Hills Category:Good Faction